The new Keyblade master
by KeybladeMasterRikuGirl
Summary: Sora has saved the world, but the danger has returned 20 years later. Now Sora's daughter Lauren is the one who must save the worlds from danger once again! Lauren must learn to follow her heart to save the worlds, visiting worlds such as YuGiOh, ext.!
1. Home

Brittany: Oh my gosh, I just had to write this story because I thought the game was really awesome and I totally loved it. I would stay up all night playing it and never get bored! Plus I enjoyed staring at Riku's face forever. He has such pretty eyes, doesn't he? They're so…what's that word…mesmerizing?

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sora had finally done it. He had saved the worlds from the Heartless. Every world was safe now. Kairi had returned back to Destiny Islands, and Riku wasn't evil anymore. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were together again, just like old times. It turned out to be a very happy ending, except for one exception.

20 years later Sora and Kairi were married and living together in a small house on the beach. They occasionally visited the Islands every anniversary. They also had a daughter named Lauren. Lauren was now 14 years old and very happy with her life. Sora and Kairi knew she would be the new wielder of the keyblade, for danger was fast approaching to the other worlds again. It was about time that the Keyblade would return, 20 years after it had disappeared from Sora's possession after he locked the last and final keyhole and had returned to his home world.

But it wasn't time yet. Sora had been waiting for years, but the Keyblade had still not found itself to his daughter. It wasn't time yet….not yet, no.

It was a warm summer night at the beach house. Lauren was up in her room, gazing out the window. How she longed for other worlds, like her father. She wanted to see them all! (yes, just like her father) Suddenly a small globe of light appeared to her. "It is time," said a small voice, and the light glowed brightly. Lauren squinted and the light suddenly disappeared. Lauren opened her eyes and saw the Keyblade in her hand. Her eyes widened at the beauty of it. "So this is what my father was talking about all this years…" Lauren gave it a swing and accidentally hit her bed. Her bed burst into tiny glowing green balls. "Oops…"

"Lauren I- Oh, I see you finally got the Keyblade!" Sora squealed like a girl and ran up to Lauren, giving her a big hug. "Dad, you're choking me!" Lauren struggled to say. "Oh, sorry," Sora said, letting go of his daughter. Sora sighed and stared at the Keyblade. "I missed you old pal," Sora said, stroking its blade. "Uh dad," Lauren said, "you're crying."

Sora immediately looked at Lauren. "No I'm not! I just got something stuck in my eye!" Sora turned around and wiped a tear off his face, then turned back to Lauren. "Well, I better get going to work. See you in the morning, Lauren," Sora said. He walked out of the room. Suddenly Sora poked his head through the crack in Lauren's door, as if he forgot something. "Uh, Lauren? Did you destroy your bed?" Lauren turned around. The glowing balls were still there. Lauren nodded at her father. "Oh, that's okay, we'll get you a new one tomorrow." And with that Sora left to go to work (He sold old wristwatches to senior citizens).

Then Kairi came in to Lauren's room. "Hey hunny," Kairi greeted to her daughter. "Oh, I see you finally got that Keyblade…" Kairi said. Lauren gave a weak smile. Kairi sighed and walked up to Lauren. "Lauren, I know that this Keyblade doesn't mean much to you but, someday it will be your best friend." Kairi hugged her in a motherly way. "And since your bed is gone, you can sleep on the couch tonight." After a moment of silence, her mother smiled. "Did Sora cry over the Keyblade again?" Lauren smiled. "Oh yah." The two laughed and went downstairs.

It was a quiet night. Lauren was restless. She was too confused. Why had the Keyblade chosen her? Was it because she was the descendant of the previous owner? Or was it her heart? Many questions flooded her mind but eventually, Lauren fell asleep with the Keyblade resting in her arms.

The next morning Lauren awoke as someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Lauren said, jumping up and reaching for the doorknob. She didn't care that she was still in pajamas. The door opened and Lauren squealed at who it was. "Uncle Riku!" she said, giving him a big hug. "I'm not your uncle!" Riku explained for the millionth time. But he knew it was just a nickname for him. His eyes wandered to the Keyblade Lauren was holding.

"Oh, hello Riku," Sora greeted as he walked into the room. Riku glared at Sora. Riku had always hated him ever since Sora married Kairi. Riku wanted Kairi more than anything in the world. He would have given up his heart and soul for her. But Sora had to come and mess everything up. Kairi had fallen in love with Sora and Riku was stuck with nothing but a broken heart. Riku's glare suddenly turned into a smile as Kairi walked in. "Oh- Riku! How nice to see you!" She said. Riku nodded at Kairi and looked around. "So…why are you here?" Sora said, breaking the silence. "Huh?" Riku said. "Oh, I just came to see Kairi and to give her this present." Kairi's eyes shined. "A present? For me? Oh thank you!" She grabbed the small box and opened it. She gasped and took it out. It was a beautiful silver necklace with the shape of a Paupu fruit diamond on it. "Oh Riku, it's beautiful! How come YOU don't get me things like that, Sora?" Sora gave Riku an evil glare and turned to Kairi. "Well, I…uh…"

Lauren looked at Riku. She could tell Riku was trying to win Kairi's affection. But yet she saw Riku as family, always welcome in her home. Riku gave a small grunt and walked out of the house. "Bye Riku!" Kairi said, still happy about the necklace. "Hey Sora, do you think you could put this necklace on me?" Sora glared and turned around. He stomped out of the room and away from view, yet you could still hear several curses still stringing from his mouth.

Kairi sighed and also left the room to have a talk with her husband, leaving Lauren all alone in the room with the Keyblade by her side.


	2. YuGiOh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters in this story.

A few hours later after Sora had calmed down, the three had a peaceful picnic at the beach. It would have been more peaceful, though, without the swarm of seagulls trying to eat Sora's food by pecking at his spiky hair. But Kairi and Lauren just laughed, and watched the seagulls chase Sora down the shoreline with his arms covering his head, shrieking like a girl.

The rest of the day seemed to go pretty nicely, but they had to stay inside. Storm clouds were fast approaching. There hadn't been a storm this bad since Sora was in diapers. Lauren tried her best to sleep that night (on her new king-sized bed with 7 pillows), but the storm was too loud. Eventually Lauren fell asleep.

_In her dream, Lauren was on a mysterious island. It was raining and thundering badly. What were those black things swarming around near her feet? They looked like giant ants with big yellow eyes. She ran, but the ground became black. Her feet were slowly sinking in like quicksand. She tried to reach out towards the light, but it vanished. Everything became darkness except for a large silver door in front of her. But Lauren couldn't reach it. She was sinking fast. Suddenly her body dropped, and she seemed to fall forever. She landed hard on a small platform. And in front of her was the silver door. A voice was speaking to her from her mind. "Open the door…" the voice said. Obeying, Lauren grabbed the door handle and pulled. The door opened, and a bright light filled the room. The light blinded Lauren. In the background was a soft screaming, a cry for help. Who was it? Suddenly the world went black._

"Lauren, Lauren!" Kairi said. Lauren opened her eyes and found herself in her room. She was covered in sweat, and her mom was shaking her shoulders. "Lauren are you alright? You were screaming!" Lauren tried to slow her breathing down to normal. "I…I'm alright, mom. It was just a nightmare." Kairi let go of her daughter and sighed. "Well alright then. No more nightmares. Good night." Kairi left the room and Lauren looked around. The storm was raging as wildly as ever. She looked in her closet, where she had left the Keyblade, just to check on it.

"Oh no, I left it outside!" Lauren cried, remembering taking it there during lunch. She had forgotten about it and left it there when the storm was first arriving. "I have to go get it!" Lauren burst out of her room and ran downstairs. She quickly put some shoes on and ran out into the cold storm. She spotted the Keyblade lying at the bottom of a palm tree. Lauren ran to it and grasped its handle. Despite the cold temperatures outside, the Keyblade was very warm. 

Suddenly those same creatures from her dream appeared and surrounded her. "They must be the heartless dad was talking about," Lauren said, remembering. But Lauren didn't know what to do. She had never fought before. But the Keyblade seemed to read her thoughts. It glowed brightly and swung itself at the Heartless. They disappeared into the sand. But an even bigger Heartless appeared. This one was huge, as big as her house! There was an empty heart-shaped hole in its stomach. It lifted its arms up and a black hole covered the sky. There was a raging wind, and everything was sucked into it, including Lauren. She let out a soft scream as she was carried away from her island, her home, her world. Everything went black and Lauren knew no more.

After what seemed like forever, Lauren awoke. Her eyes fluttered open. "Ugh, where am I?" She looked around and saw herself in a strange town. On her left was a game shop. She walked in, where a kid with spiky, tri-colored hair was reading a comic with a blonde teenager. The blonde spoke first. "Ah come on, Yug! Let me read it! Just a peek!" "No, Joey!" The kid said. "My grandpa gave this to me, therefore it's all MINE!" The kid was a lot shorter than the blonde. "Um excuse me?" Lauren said. "Could anyone tell me where I am?" The two looked at Lauren. The blonde smiled and walked up to her. He smoothed his hair and gave her a grin. "I'm Joey Wheeler, master duelist and babe-magnet!" The short kid gave Joey a slap on the back of the head. He had to jump really high to reach it, though.

The kid smiled at Lauren. "Sorry for Joey's rudeness. I'm Yugi Motou. My grandpa owns this gameshop. Are you new here?" The two's attention now focused on the Keyblade. Lauren interrupted. "Uh, I'm Lauren. I just arrived here from another-" there was silence. Should she tell them she was from another world? "Another country?" Joey finished. "Yah, that's it. Another country!" Lauren said, smiling.

"Yugi, did those orders of Chess boards come in yet?" an old man said as he stumbled into the room. "Oh hey Grandpa!" Yugi said. "Yah they did, they're on the table. And look, we have a visitor from another country! Lauren!" Yugi's grandpa looked at Lauren and gasped when he saw the Keyblade. He stared at it for a while, then focused on Yugi again. "Yugi, why don't you show our guest around town?" Yugi shrugged and walked Lauren out the door. Joey followed like a little puppy dog.

"And this is Domino High School, where Joey and I go to school!" Yugi said as they approached a large building. "You go to High School?" Lauren said, surprised. "Wow, you must be the smartest 10-year-old I have ever seen!" There was silence, then Joey and Yugi broke out into laughter. Joey explained to Lauren, "don't judge Yugi by his height. He may look young, but he's actually 16." "16 wow!" Lauren exclaimed. The three continued walking and looked at the different places.

OoOoOOoOOOooO

Brittany: Well that's all for today! I need to get off the computer. Bye!


	3. Fruits Basket part one

Brittany: (cries) I just finished the Kingdom Hearts game! (cries) Why did Riku have to leave? Why? He's gone! (cries some more, and runs away)

OOOOOO

After a long and exhausting day, Yugi let Lauren sleep on the couch for the night. Just as Lauren was about to go to sleep, someone spoke behind her. "Lauren," the voice said. "Ah!" Lauren said, jumping up in fright. "Oh, Yugi, you scared me." Yugi walked over to Lauren. His face was serious. "Lauren," he said, "I know about your mission. Grandpa told me about the Keyblade. I… I just think that it would be too dangerous to go alone, you know, saving the worlds and stuff." Yugi was glad it was dark so that Lauren could not see his face turning pink.

"I want to go too!" came another voice. Both Yugi and Lauren jumped, and Joey appeared out of the kitchen. "Joey! What are you doing in the kitchen?" Yugi said, his heart beating really fast from being scared. "Hey I was hungry!" Joey said. "Can't a man eat when he's hungry?" Yugi and Lauren shook their heads in pity. Lauren then smiled. "Well, I guess you guys can come along, but how am I supposed to travel to other worlds?"

"I know how," said yet another voice. Annoyed, Lauren turned around to face Yugi's grandpa. "I have a ship you can travel in." He grinned. "I've been keeping it for some time now; a friend gave it to me for my birthday. I never really used it, but you can have it, Lauren." Lauren felt like she was one of the gang. "Oh thank you guys!" Lauren said, hugging the nearest person, which was Yugi. "You can set off in the morning. Get some sleep, okay?" Lauren nodded and everyone went to sleep.

….

The next day, Lauren, Yugi, and Joey took off in the gummi ship. "Where to?" Joey asked, who was driving. "Oh I don't know, any world, I guess…" Lauren replied. Suddenly Yugi got an idea. "Can we visit Barney?" "Who?" Lauren and Joey said at the same time. Yugi was stunned. "Barney! You know, the dinosaur?" there was silence, then laughter. Yugi shrunk back into his seat, face turning red.

"Look, there's a world down there!" Joey said. The ship blasted toward it. Lauren and Yugi screamed, grabbing onto their chairs. "I told you to put on seat belts!" Joey said as the ship got closer. Suddenly there was a loud noise and everything went black.

Lauren and friends awoke on the roof of a small modern Japanese house. There was a boy on the roof sleeping, with bright orange hair and baggy clothes. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he saw the three. "Who the hell are you!" He said, sitting up. Lauren smiled. "Hi, I'm Lauren." She offered her hand to shake the boy's hand. The boy just muttered to himself. "Excuse me?" Lauren said. Suddenly there was a shriek from in front of the house.

"Oh Kyo-kuuuuuun!" yelled a girl, running up to the house. She had shoulder-long dark brown hair. She carried a kitty-backpack with her. "Kyo-kuuun where are youuuuu?" The girl yelled again. "Oh shit, it's Kagura," the boy said. He sounded really scared. He jumped off the roof and ran into the house. Lauren, Yugi, and Joey shrugged and followed him into the house.

"Oh, hello, Tohru didn't tell me she was having visitors," said a man about 27 years old holding a newspaper, looking at Lauren and her friends. "Tohru? Who's she?" Lauren said. The man looked surprised. "Oh, excuse me, I thought you were friends of Tohru's…please, come in. Make yourself at home." The man sat down and continued reading his newspaper. 

Lauren looked around. There was another boy sitting at the table with dark hair. He got up and walked over to Lauren. "Forgive my cousin for not introducing himself. I'm Yuki Sohma, and that pervert on the couch is Shigure Sohma." Shigure looked up from his newspaper and eyed Yuki suspiciously. "I'm Lauren, and these are my friends Yugi and Joey." Lauren said. Yuki nodded and said, "I've never seen you three before, are you new here?" "Uh…" Lauren thought, then nodded.

The girl named Kagura burst in through the door. "Where's Kyo-kun?" she said, looking outraged. Yuki and Shigure pointed upstairs and said in unison, "he's in his room." Immediately Kagura ran upstairs. A loud thud could be heard, followed by a squeal from Kagura, and a "getoffofme!" from Kyo. After a while, Kyo came downstairs, looking like he just came out of the shredding machine. He was covered with bruises, and his clothes were torn. Kagura came down after that, not a scratch on her, looking pleased with herself.

"Oh, who's this?" Kagura said, looking at Lauren. "Hi, I'm Lauren, and this is Yugi, and Joey." Kagura smiled at each of them, and then returned to hugging Kyo. "Let go of me you brat!" Kyo yelled at her. Kagura let go and tears welled up in her eyes. "But…but Kyo-kun!" she said.

After an awkward silence, the door opened. "Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late-" a girl said as she entered the house. She stopped as she saw the three friends. "Oh, hello! I'm Tohru Honda. And you are?" "Lauren, Yugi, and Joey," Lauren explained for the millionth time. Tohru frowned. "Well, if I had known there would be company, I would have brought more food," she said, setting down a bag full of groceries.

"Oh, well, I can get some more if you want me to, I'm a natural shopper," said Lauren. Her mom had taken her to the grocery store all the time, and could spy a bargain 50 meters away. Tohru smiled. "Thank you, it would help very much! I'll go with you!" Tohru and Lauren left the house, leaving Joey, Yugi, Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, and Yuki by themselves at the house.

OOOOOO

Brittany: Well that's all for now, I have to go! Bye! More next time!


	4. Fruits Basket part two

Brittany: (wipes tears away) I heard there was going to be a Kingdom Hearts 2. Is it true? (eyes sparkle at the idea) Maybe Riku will come back! Yay!

OOOOO

Lauren and Tohru left to get more food from the grocery store. "So…what's that weird sword you're carrying?" Tohru asked. Lauren looked at the Keyblade and hid it behind her back. "Oh it's nothing. Just something my dad got me," she lied. Tohru looked at her suspiciously. "Here we are!" Tohru said as they found themselves at the entrance to the store.

"Let's see, we'll need tofu, noodles…" Tohru listed off a number of ingredients for supper as she took them off the shelf. "Oh, Lauren, can you do me a favor and go to the other side of the store for some bread?" Lauren nodded and walked off.

Just as she got there and picked up a loaf, black Heartless rose out of the ground and surrounded Lauren. "Time for you to learn your lesson," Lauren said, dropping the bread and readying the Keyblade. She swung it back and ran at the Heartless, hitting several of them and making them burst into green balls of life and munny. "What's going on here?" yelled the store manager as he ran into the aisle that Lauren was in. The rest of the Heartless disappeared and Lauren was left standing there with the Keyblade in mid-pose. "Get out of my store before you wreck anything else! Go!" he yelled, and Lauren ran off. Minutes later Tohru came outside to join Lauren in the parking lot.

"Why did he kick you out?" Tohru asked. "Never mind that," Lauren said, grabbing one of Tohru's grocery bags and carrying it. It was silent the rest of the walk home.

Supper was delicious, considering how good of a cook Tohru was. Soon it was time for bed. "Oh, we should really go." Lauren said. "But you have no place to stay!" Tohru pleaded. "You're welcome to spend the night tonight and then leave fresh in the morning! Please stay?" The boys looked at one another and Kyo muttered something. "Oh alright." Yugi said. Lauren nodded and Joey smiled. Everyone was happy, except for Kyo.

Tohru let Lauren borrow some of her pajamas. Lauren changed, and brushed her teeth. Just as she was about to sleep on the couch (doesn't she ALWAYS have to sleep on the couch?), she bumped into Kyo. "Hey, watch where you're going, twerp!" he yelled. "Aw," Lauren said, "It looks like someone needs a hug!" She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Nooooo!" Kyo said, but it was too late. Lauren fell to the floor and found herself inches away from an orange cat sitting on the pile of Kyo's clothes.

"Kyo!" Tohru said as she stuck her head out of her bedroom door. "Oh Kyo I'm so sorry, I didn't know she would hug you!" Kyo the cat hissed angrily at Lauren, who stood there shocked. "He just turned into a cat!" Lauren said, turning around to Tohru. She looked at Kyo the cat and he was glaring at her. Tohru then began explaining to Lauren about the animals of the Zodiac, and the curse on the Sohma family. Lauren believed every word of her story.

The next day Lauren promised she wouldn't tell anyone of the secret. "Cuz if you do I swear I'll rip your head off!" Kyo yelled at her, now back into human form. "You know, you were such a cute little kitty," Lauren said, petting Kyo's mess of hair on his head. Kyo muttered something and walked to his room.

Suddenly there was a man at the door. He had long silver hair that went down to his waist. He had strange bright green eyes that gave him a snake-like appearance. Without even being welcomed in, the man walked past Tohru and looked at Lauren. "So this is our new visitor!" he said, smiling. The sound of plates crashing turned everyone's attention to the door. Yuki was standing there with broken pieces of glass by his feet, and an unbroken plate in his hand. He was staring at the man. "Ayame what are you doing here?" Yuki said. The man smiled at his little brother. "Yuki! I missed you!" he gave his little brother a big hug. Yuki looked very annoyed. "Again, what are you doing here?" Ayame smiled. "I just wanted to see the new visitor!" Lauren and Ayame introduced themselves to each other, and Lauren introduced Yugi and Joey as they came in from the kitchen, having just had breakfast.

As Lauren went into the hallway to get fresh clothes from the laundry, someone else came through the door. "Uh, hello!" Lauren said at the new stranger. "I'm Lauren, and you?" The person muttered "Haru". "So," Haru said, looking at Lauren's Keyblade, "you're the one that's come to seal this world?" Lauren stared blankly. How did Haru know about her mission? "Don't worry," Haru said, as though reading Lauren's mind. "Akito send me to show you the Keyhole. You'll have to follow me quickly in order to seal it. It won't stay shown for much longer." And without further question, Lauren followed Haru to the main house.

(For all you people reading this, why would Haru even be listening to Akito's orders? I don't know)

10 minutes later Lauren found herself in an empty room exept for a keyhole on the wall. Akito and Haru stood behind Lauren as Lauren lifted up the Keyblade, sealing the keyhole to the world. Haru took Lauren home. "Hey Haru, are you a Sohma?" Lauren asked. It was a stupid question. How else would he be allowed in the Sohma home? Haru was silent, and Lauren was disappointed. She wanted to hug him really bad for some strange reason.

But she continued walking back to Shigure's house. Yugi, Lauren, and Joey waved goodbye and flew off, away from the world of Fruit's Basket.

OOOOO

Brittany: I need ideas for a new world, thank you for reading this story and reviewing!


	5. Wolf's Rain part one

Brittany: Okay, now for another chapter! But I need ideas for other worlds, okay?

OOOOOOO

The gummi ship was sailing smoothly into space.

"Now can we visit Barney?" Yugi asked. Everyone laughed again and Yugi's face was red yet again. Suddenly the gummi ship was out of control. Several of the control meters were spinning out of control. "We're gonna crash!" yelled Joey. Well, that's what happens when you let Joey drive, eh? The ship spun and spun and finally landed on another world.

"Why does this keep happening?" Lauren said as she awoke. "I always fall unconscious after we land!" She noticed Yugi and Joey weren't there with her. Several parts of the ship were broken and had fallen off on the way down to the ground. Lauren shivered. It was snowing a storm and she struggled to find her way to shelter. She finally found a cave and walked in.

There was a growling noise. Lauren froze. "H-hello?" Suddenly something big and white jumped on top of her. It was a wolf! It bared its teeth and growled at her. Lauren was really scared. "Calm down, Kiba, it's just a harmless girl," said a voice in the back of the cave. The wolf retreated, and a new wolf appeared. This one was gray with a big scar on its chest. "Y-you can talk?" Lauren asked. Both wolves nodded. "Hey, what's going on here?" said a younger voice. Two other wolves appeared, one much smaller than the others, with tan fur and 4 bracelets on its right paw. The other wolf was tan also but very fat. The small one barked when it saw Lauren. It ran at Lauren and knocked her down again. It immediately licked her face and it's tail wagged happily.

Lauren closed her eyes. When she opened them, the wolves were gone, and in their place were 4 humans! "Ah!" Lauren said. A man with dark brown hair wearing a white shirt and a jacket walked up to her. "Relax," he said. "We wolves can change our appearance to look like humans to protect us. I'm Kiba." He offered his hand and helped Lauren get up. She looked at the others. The gray wolf was now a tall man with white hair in a small pony-tail (his name is Tsume). He had a similar scar on his chest as his wolf form. The small tan wolf (named Toboe) was now a young boy, with brown hair that flipped out at the end, with 4 bracelets on his right wrist. He wore a red shirt and brown pants. The fat wolf was now a fat boy (named Hige). He had orange-ish hair and a collar around his neck. He wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm hungry!" Hige complained. "You're ALWAYS hungry!" yelled Tsume. "Well, I'm hungry too," Toboe said. "Me too," Lauren added quietly. Everyone looked at Lauren. "Alright, I'll go out and get some food," Kiba said. Lauren assumed he was the leader of the pack. Kiba turned back into a wolf and ran out into the snowstorm. "Will he be alright in the storm?" Lauren asked. Tsume shrugged. "He's been through worse storms than this." Toboe ran up to Lauren. He looked so friendly and playful. "Wanna play with me?" he asked. How could Lauren resist? "Okay!" Lauren said. She and Toboe chased each other around the cave, laughing and playing and having fun. Tsume muttered something about too much noise, and Hige stood in the corner, clutching his hungry stomach.

Soon Kiba returned, carrying a dead deer. "Alright!" the other wolves said, digging in. "Aren't you gonna eat?" Hige said to Lauren with his mouth full. "Eww!" Lauren said in disgust. Kiba turned to her. "I found some humans on the way back, they said they were looking for you, Lauren." Immediately Yugi and Joey ran into the cave. "Lauren!" they both said. The three hugged each other tightly. They broke apart and Yugi looked at the wolves eating the deer. "Eww!" Yugi said. He ran to the corner of the cave to throw up in disgust. Joey soon joined him. Lauren's stomach growled. Then she remembered the bread Tohru gave her earlier. It was still in the ship! Lauren ran out of the cave. "Lauren!" the wolves called after her. Lauren stumbled in the snow, feeling her way towards the ship. She found it and reached inside. The bread! She found it! Just as Lauren pulled the bag out of the gummi ship, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Something whizzed just past Lauren's ear. She squinted and saw a man aiming a gun at her through the distance. Another shot hit her in the arm. "I have to get out of here!" Lauren thought. Just then someone grabbed her and dragged her back to the cave.

"What do you think you were doing, going out there all by yourself? You could have been killed!" Kiba yelled at her, noticing her bleeding arm. "Who….who was that man?" Lauren asked. The room was starting to get blurry. "That was Quent. He hunts wolves. I guess he thought you were one of us, with this weather so bad, you can hardly see anything." He immediately began wrapping her arm with a bandage.

"Kiba?" Lauren asked. "Do you know anything about a keyhole?" there was silence. "So you're the new Keyblade master," Kiba said. "Well, more like Keyblade _mistress_." Lauren said quietly to herself. "Yes," Lauren said. Kiba nodded. "There was something in the Book of the Moon that said when the gates of Paradise were opened, the Keyhole to this world would be revealed."

"So we just need to find Paradise?"

"Yes, but the book also states that when the Keyhole is locked, so will be the gates of Paradise, and it can never be opened again."

Silence.

Lauren questioned, "but how can we find this… 'Paradise' ?"

Kiba closed his eyes. "We need a Lunar flower. They used to thrive in these very fields, but…now there's none left. Our only hope is Cheza."

"Cheza?" Lauren wondered. "Who's Cheza?"

"She's a human created from a Lunar flower. Wolves can smell the flower's scent in her."

"So all we have to do is find Cheza, get to Paradise, you guys can go in and then I'll seal the keyhole?"

"I guess…"

"Let's go!" Toboe said.

"After the storm," Kiba said sternly. "We have to make sure the hunter's gone as well. In the meantime, I think it's best we get some sleep."

OOOOOOO

Brittany: So, you like it? (Toboe is just the cutest, isn't he?) Keep reviewing! Thank you!


	6. Wolf's Rain part two

Brittany: Wow, I totally forgot about this website…and speaking of Kingdom Hearts…I beat Kingdom Hearts II! It's even better than the first game! Riku's so much hotter than before! Yay!

Sora: You're crazy.

Brittany:…when'd you get here?

Sora: I randomly popped up about 3 seconds ago. Hearing you going on and on about Riku is really annoying. I'm leaving now.

Brittany: Wait, I have to tell you about Riku's gorgeous eyes!

Sora: Ahh! (runs away)

Brittany: Oh well, enjoy the story!

The storm ended and the wolves, Lauren, Yugi, and Joey were on their way to find Cheza, the Flower Maiden. Kiba had been tracking her scent for hours, but they weren't anywhere near civilization.

"Where could Cheza be?" Lauren asked. "I'm starting to get impatient. I have worlds to save, you know?"

Suddenly Kiba and the other wolves darted towards a body in the snow. As Lauren came closer, she realized that the body was of a girl with lavender hair and weird clothes on. It was Cheza.

"At last!" Lauren shouted. The shout must have woken Cheza up, because she stirred and opened her eyes.

An hour had passed since that moment, and Kiba and Cheza were already talking and holding hands (creepy…he's a wolf and she's a flower…), and the others were tired from all the walking.

"This one has found it!" Cheza cried, running up to a cave that seemed to come out of nowhere. "This one has found Paradise!" Kiba and the other wolves cried with joy and dashed inside.

"Hey, wait for us!" Lauren, Yugi, and Joey followed behind them into the cave. There was a large iron gate that reminded Lauren of gates that would enclose heaven (after all, it is Paradise).

Knowing what to do, Lauren used the Keyblade to open the gates. The wolves and Cheza ran inside, and thanked Lauren and her friends.

"Goodbye…" Lauren called. The gates shut and a Keyhole was revealed. "Alright," she said, focusing. The Keyblade twirled in her hands and a beam of light shot from the tip, hitting the Keyhole and sealing it forever.

Brittany: So how was it? (Ah! Can't stop thinking about Kingdom Hearts II!) I hope you enjoyed it! R & R!

Sora: Is it safe to come in, now?

Brittany: Riku's so hot!

Sora: Ah!


End file.
